You're Not Alone
by SweeStrophe
Summary: When Chloe goes undercover for the League, she's get in over her head and finds herself in a Bhutanese prison. Also contains Bruce Wayne, the League, and other Smallville characters


Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction. This is an experimental piece, which rests on the readers. If you all want me to continue, I have a lot of things planned out. It centers Chloe Sullivan and Bruce Wayne, but I'm not sure if I'm going to pair them together. In the end, there will be a pairing either Bruce/Chloe or Chloe/Oliver.

Summary: The League enlists Chloe on an undercover mission, but when she gets caught will they be able to save her from a Bhutanese prison? Or will she find safety in another prisoners arms?  
Rating: M (for future chapters)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chloe Sullivan let out a hearty, 'bimbette' type of laugh, even though the joke that escaped the Asian billionaires mouth would hardly be classified as a joke. Daily Planet reporter, addict of caffeine, and meteor infected Chloe Sullivan had officially joined the dual identity club. While members included her favorite farm boy/alien, Clark Kent, and the modern day Jolly Green Giant, Oliver Queen, Chloe hardly jumped when Green Arrow dangled the 33.1 mission in front of her.

"_Oliver Queen," Chloe pushed open the elevator door to his Metropolis apartment, "And his 'Queens of Justice,'" Chloe teased as AC, Victor, and Bart glared at her in response._

"_Chloelicious, how could you say that?" Bart pouted and super sped to her right side._

_Smirking, Chloe ruffled Bart's spike hair before moving over to the couch.__"Watchtower, I'm glad you could make it," Oliver handed her a manila folder._

"_What's the mission?" Chloe asked while glancing through the papers. _

"_There's a 33.1 facility in the southern portion of China, near the Himalayan Mountains."_

"_Landlocked?" A.C. sighed when Oliver nodded. _

"_If A.C. can't go on the mission, why do you need me to watch the monitors?" Chloe raised her eyebrow in confusion._

_Oliver stared at Chloe for a second before taking a seat. "Watchtower we're going to need you to do more than guide us. Luthor has picked up a business partner- billionaire Hung Cho" Oliver watched Chloe open her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Cho is well-known as a paranoid person; and, because of this, Cho has added extra security around Lex's facility. From an inside person we found out Cho has installed finger print analysis doors that only open when the computer confirms his DNA print."_

"_Why can't Victor hack into the mainframe and shutdown the feature?" Chloe interjected_

"_Cho installed a failsafe. If the finger print scanners shut offline, even for a second, a neurotoxin is released and the place goes into a lockdown."_

"_Normally, I'd be able to get in and out without alerting the computer to an intruder," Victor spoke, "But since a virus was uploaded into my system during our Sudanese Op, I've been undergoing a mechanical sweep."_

"_So you need me to what? Get close to Cho?" Chloe's jaw hardened. _

After 'accidentally' bumping into Cho a few times and quelling his paranoid thoughts of her, Taylor Thompson (Chloe's new identity) had been able to secure a date. Cho had brought Chloe to the Afunti Restaurant in the heart of Beijing, which had been a few blocks from where Chloe and Cho had first bumped into each other. In a black tube top dress that fell two inches above her knee and a long auburn wig that fell to her shoulders (which Oliver insisted on), Chloe's eye roamed over the rich crimson walls of the restaurant and the Chinese symbols and animals painted along the wall in a gold-yellow paint. To the tables of men still in their business suits, to the flashy diamonds their wives (or their flavors of the night) were wearing, the Afunti restaurant screamed wealthy. According to Oliver, Cho had acclaimed his millions through his oil refineries and his prominence in the steel industry. However, Green Arrow found out Cho also got his millions from his illegal black market business; selling anything from weapons to diamonds. While she didn't doubt the Justice League would pull her out if anything went wrong, Chloe knew she needed to study up on Cho for her own piece of mind. She kept telling herself how fearless she was and how she had been through more in the town of Smallville, but she was still uneasy. It wasn't everyday Chloe went to another country; let alone undercover in said country with nothing more than a secret phrase to utter when the situation became dangerous.

"Ms. Thompson," Cho said perfectly, which could have fooled anyone who knew he had been born and raised in China.

Smiling, Chloe sat down and thanked her date as he pushed her chair in. "This place is gorgeous," her hazel eyes looked around at the décor again.

"The Afunti has the best food in China," Cho smiled back, letting his eyes linger over his date's frame.

In any other situation, Chloe would have blushed at the way Cho looked at her but she was too deep in her character. Her other identity, Taylor Thompson, was a college dropout that wanted to experience and travel the world before returning. Despite her uneasiness being in the presence of a 42 year old man, who took a liking to women half his age, Chloe didn't let her feelings show. Even when Cho slid his finger up her calf, Chloe giggled happily and masked her disgust. He was a job and shutting down a 33.1 facility was a damn good reason to jump on board. And Oliver's promise to supply her with an endless amount of coffee was another incentive.

Their entire night was filled with intelligent chitchat on Cho's part and giggling on Chloe's part. Of all the identities Oliver could have come up with, Chloe didn't stop scowling when he suggested she go the bimbo route. Not only was it hard as hell to suppress the urge to show Cho her knowledge in foreign affairs, but dumbing down her intelligence with words such as "like" and "oh my god" in every other sentence made Chloe cringe. But like any other member of Oliver's justice squad, Chloe bit the inside of her cheek and concentrated on the task she had to complete before her date had ended. Oliver's voice rang inside of Chloe's mind and reminded her what she needed to do.

"_We needed you to lift Cho's finger print anyway you can so we can fool the scanner when it's time to take down the 33.1 facility"_


End file.
